


thank you for saving my ass and sorry for making you dropping your coffee by fall out boy

by Starspangledseb



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: Derek saves Stiles from falling on his ass on an icy patch in the winter, which causes him to drop his coffee and stiles buys him a new coffee as a thank you





	thank you for saving my ass and sorry for making you dropping your coffee by fall out boy

*Shit why did I think I could survive winter time in new york? it’s so cold and there’s ice everywhere! i’ve nearly fallen over 6 times and i’ve only been out for 5 minutes I hate this, I wouldn’t have left my dorm if we weren’t out of coffee shit it’s so cold* I think to myself whilst walking, I think about what coffee i’m going to buy, when i see the sign for arrows my favourite coffee shop.

I smile and move a little bit faster which was a mistake as soon as I move faster i hit a patch of ice and slip, there’s nothing around to hold on too and I can feel myself going down, I close my eyes and wait for the impact. It never comes I reopen my eyes to see the most gorgeous guy i’ve ever seen holding me up.

I smile at him and he helps straighten me up, “wow thanks for saving me, id have prolly broken something with the way i was falling” I say before noticing he’s staring at the ground, I look where he’s glaring and see that he dropped his coffee before saving me. “Let me uh buy you a new cup cause you totally saved my ass it’ll be a thank you for saving my ass coffee and also a sorry you dropped your coffee to save my ass coffee what’d you say? I’m uh stiles by the way and thanks again.” he nods and says “Yeahh okay, i’m derek.”

“Okay derek what are you having?” i say once we get into arrows, “A pumpkin spice latte please!” he mumbles while blushing, I smile and tell him to find a table before ordering, “a pumpkin spiced latte and a hot chocolate extra marshmallows please” I pay and walk over to where derek’s sat. We sat at the coffee shop for hours talking about ourselves and our families and how shitty winter was I left with his phone number and a promise to text him about our next date. *I can’t wait. what a great end to a shitty day!*


End file.
